Don't Hug Me, I'm Death Note
by anipwrites
Summary: Light and Ryuk are home alone, bored out of their minds, when a notebook suddenly starts singing to them. What happens after you add Misa-Misa into the mix? (One-shot, possible new chapter)


**Okay it is 3:00 in the morning and I stayed up writing this for you guys.**

**To celebrate Spring Break I've written the very first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared crossover fic to be under the crossover fic tab! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**anipwrites**

* * *

'_So what now?_'

Light Yagami was sitting at his kitchen table alone, the Death Note sitting idly in front of him. The house was empty and silent—his father was at work and his mother and sister were out shopping, leaving him home alone. He had spent a bit of his free time killing criminals as Ryuk watched—silently, for once. But now all the criminals they had announced on the news over the past week were dead, and he had to wait for new ones to be arrested and broadcasted on the news for their crimes. Until then, he had no entertainment…so what now?

"Something's gonna happen, and it's gonna be interesting…" Ryuk murmured.

"What was that, Ryuk?" Light asked, glancing up from the table for a second.

"I can feel it…it's gonna happen."

"If you say so, Ryuk…" Light rolled his eyes. Ryuk was so weird at times…

* * *

About thirty minutes of solitude later, something did happen. And it was _very _interesting.

An unfamiliar notebook that had suddenly appeared in front of Light opened its, smacking him in the face in the process, to reveal a large smile and eyes.

"What's your favorite idea?" it sang immediately. Light leaned back in his chair a bit, eyes slightly widened in shock. However, he was too curious and manly to run. When he didn't reply, the notepad continued. "Mine is being creative!"

"How do you get the idea?" he asked warily. Why was he talking to an inanimate object, anyways? Was this some sort of hallucination?

"I just try to think creatively! Now," it said, using its arm to prop itself up and gesturing to the bowl of fruits on the center of the table with a pencil—Light's pencil. "When you look at this orange! Tell me, please, what do you see?"

"It's just a boring old orange!" Ryuk and Light huffed, Light more so bored and Ryuk with an 'the apple is _far_ more interesting' tone of voice.

"Maybe to you, but not to me! I see a silly face!"

"Wow!" Ryuk exclaimed.

"Walking along, smiling at me!"

"I don't see what you mean," Light muttered.

"Because you're not thinking creatively! Now take a look at my hair!" the notepad said, flipping one of its pages to reveal a messy ball of yarn glued to its forehead—or where one would be if it was an actual head.

"Cool!" Ryuk said.

"I use my hair to express myself!"

"That sounds really boring…" Light rolled his eyes. This wasn't much more interesting than staring at the table. Well maybe it was, but just barely.

"I use my hair to express myself!" she repeated, a bit offended and angry. Then she calmed down and hobbled her way over to the window before sitting on a stool, gesturing to the sky. "Now, when you look at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting?"

"No." Light and Ryuk stated blankly.

"Take another look!"

"Hey wait a second…I can see a hat!" Ryuk stated.

"I see…a cat?" Light said warily. This activity was ridiculously childish…but fun…

"I can see a man with a baseball bat! Ha!" Misa exclaimed out of nowhere, walking in the room.

'What the heck is she—oh right, I had a date with her today! That's why I was sitting there!' Light realized.

"And I can see a dog!"

"I can see a frog!" Ryuk added.

"I see…a ladder leaning on a log?" Light muttered.

"I think you're getting the hang of it now! Using your mind to have a good time!" the notepad continued, making its way back to the table. Light faintly heard Misa coo "It's so cute" from behind him. Light had a strange urge to paint a clown for some reason, even though he hadn't even touched paint since finger-painting in kindergarten.

"I might paint a picture of a clown!" he exclaimed pridefully, beginning to sketch the figure in a notebook for later reference. Only later would he realize he was drawing a clown in the Death Note.

"Whoa, there, friend! You might need to slow down!" the animate notebook said. A cascade of black paint—or goop—or whatever it was—fell out of nowhere and splashed all over his Death Note…and his crisp white shirt. Misa had to fight back a fit of giggles, and Ryuk all-out cackled at his misfortune. The notebook's smile seemed to grow brighter as the friends enjoyed the humorous moment—two of them, anyways. After awhile she continued with her song. "Here's another good tip!"

"Yeah?" all three of them looked up in interest.

"On how to be a creative wiz kid! Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favorite color!"

The trio nodded before running outside to get some leaves and sticks as told. Ryuk fazed through the wall to get outside while the other two used the front door, running with the excitement of children. After awhile they came back and sat at the table, hard at work.

"Blue!" Misa exclaimed once she finished.

"Red!" Ryuk added.

"Green!" Light said proudly. He had the longest word of all of them! Surely that was an impressive feat, ri—

"Green is not a creative color!" the notebook stated, holding a large X over his word. Light sighed sadly. He wasn't very good at this…

"There's one more thing you need to know before you let your creativity flow! Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! Now, c'mon, guys, let's get creative!"

The trio ran off to get some supplies for their creativity. Ryuk grabbed an apple and a knife and poured gold glitter all over the kitchen table, carving into the apple with a goal in mind. Misa started painting letter on the table, a D appearing first. Light…light had no idea what he was supposed to be making.

Then something weird happened. Time seemed to freeze for a second, and when it restarted Light and Misa were almost as tall—possibly even taller than—Ryuk. Misa's hair had grown longer than before, almost to her ankles, and was no longer in the childish but stylish pigtails she kept them in. Light's hair was also a bit longer—to his waist—and was ruffled up in a very untidy, un-Light-like way. Ryuk hadn't changed much at all.

Light laughed a bit and started making all sort of childish creations with googly eyes and paper shreds. Misa kept painting her letters on the table—they spelled 'Death' in all caps. Then she went into the pantry to grab some potatoes. Ryuk carved his apple into a heart—a human heart—and started coating it with the glitter on the table.

Light got up from the table and started dancing. He didn't know why. He had no idea what the dance was supposed to be. It involved lots of kicking his legs out, hunched over with his arms waving crazily about, and turning in circles. His friends stopped what they were doing to watch. Outside the formerly serene and sunny sky turned into a mess of rain clouds and thunder and lightning. Misa and Ryuk grinned and joined him in the dance, Misa flapping her arms about like a bird and making weird noises and Ryuk mimicking the convulsions he had from lack of apples.

After a bit of dancing Misa and Ryuk went back to their crafts while Light just stood there for a bit, laughing like a maniac. Misa made stamps of skulls from the potatoes and started stampin them all over the table before throwing them aside, getting up to make a cake out of all the raw meat in the house and icing. Ryuk continued to press his apple-heart into the glitter-coated table.

"Done!" Misa exclaimed cheerfully as she set the cake onto the table. The two males in the room stopped what they were doing and sat obediently, waiting for the cake to be cut and served. Misa cut a large slice, catching the toppling meat with her knife before serving it to Light, who began stuffing it into his mouth. The coppery taste of blood overloaded his senses.

After Ryuk and Misa were served and they had all finished eating, they all got up from the table and started dancing again, jumping up and down hugging before breaking apart and laughing like maniacs.

Suddenly everything popped back to normal. Light, Misa, and Ryuk were all sitting at the kitchen table, which was still a mess, and looked around in shock at what they had done. Light stuck his tongue out in distaste, the coppery tang of blood overloading his taste buds in a rather unpleasant manner. Misa looked confused, as did Ryuk. The notepad was still on the table, smiling widely.

"Now let's all agree ton never be creative again!" she said before she fell back, her cover flap falling over her face.

"My Death Note! It's ruined!" Light exclaimed, spotting his Death Note abandoned on the floor, inky and crumpled with foot prints all over it.

"It never runs out of pages unless you burn it, Light." Ryuk stated.

"And if you don't want to use that one then you can always borrow mine!" Misa offered. Light nodded and reached down from his chair to pick up the book—only for another hand to swipe it up.

L and his father were there, looking down at them. They both looked shocked—Soichiro at the actions of his son and L at the huge Shinigami he was suddenly able to see before him.

"Well…" L finally said. "That makes 99%..."

"Agreed." His father muttered.

"H-How much of that did you see?" Light said, swallowing in slight fear.

"We were forced indoors by your little 'rain dance'. It was…interesting, what all you did. Anyways, the two of you are under arrest."

"You can't arrest me! I am the _God of the New—_"

Light heard two clicks. His father had handcuffed his wrist to Misa's. Then he forced down his triumphantly uplifted arm and handcuffed it to his other wrist, and caught Misa as she tried to run. Then he forced them out the door and into his car. L clambered into the passenger seat.

"So shall we take them to a jail or an asylum?" the chief of the NPA asked the World's Greatest Detective.

"Hm…perhaps both." He replied. L turned around to look at Light, a smile playing on his lips. "Game over, Light."

'_Curse you, notebook…_' Light thought, mentally kicking himself.


End file.
